


Tickle me once shame on you, jump out at me from behind the couch and I can’t be held accountable for my actions

by Darkdancer1234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Non-binary character, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Characters, Trans Hercules Mulligan, ftm character, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: Hercules finds out that his lovely Lafayette is ticklish and in his quest to take advantage learns a hard lesson about curiosity and cats.Non-Binary Lafayette, Trans Hercules but the Herc thing is hardly mentions it mentions top surgery and scars in honor of my close friend getting his top surgery.





	

      Lafayette opened the front door of their apartment bag held in front of them for protection. Why did they need protection you ask? Well that answer had to do with their boyfriend who over the weekend had learned their greatest secret. They were ticklish, flail your arms, kick your legs, laugh until you cry ticklish. Hercules had been taking malicious advantage of this new fun fact to ambush them at every opportunity. Herc claimed it was because he loved their laugh but Laf was sure that this was some sort of payback for the torture the bigger person had gone through when they found out that he couldn’t handle spicy food. Lafayette had spent three weeks sneaking chili powder, cayenne, and five alarm hot sauces into the man’s food and now Hercules was getting his revenge.

       They felt ridiculous sneaking around their own home, but their lovely Herc could be around any corner waiting, watching. If he heard them he would get them and they were trying to avoid getting tickled before their next class, to do that they needed to avoid their boyfriend who was also between classes at this time. Normally they'd spend their break together but Laf was avoiding their usually sweet boyfriend.

"Sneaking around my own home, how dare Hercules reduce me to these indignities." they grumbled quietly grabbing their early American history 2 notes.

they would have made it safely out the door home free had Hercules not leapt from behind the couch scaring the bejesus out of them. Their mind registered that it was their Herc but their body had not yet made that distinction, their arm swung out impacting with Hercs noes with a crunch and a spray of blood. Herc wailed doubling over.

"Mon amour!" Lafayette knelt beside the doubled over man hands fluttering.

They felt horrible they knew the mad had been hiding somewhere in the apartment but in the moment of surprise they had simply reacted.

“You hit me." Herc groaned peeling off his shirt to staunch the bleeding.

"I am so sorry Mon coeur, you startled Me." on any normal day seeing Herc without his shirt would make their heart pound, they’d have to fight the urge to lick the pale scars across their boyfriends chest. Now they had to fight the urge to panic at the sight of their beloved bleeding all over the place.

      The taxi ride to the hospital and the wait once they got there was mostly Herc trying to reassure Lafayette that he was ok and that his noes didn’t even hurt.

"You didn’t mean to hit me."

That didn’t make them feel any better. Hercules was bleeding, they hit the man they love, and they’d probably broken the man’s noes. They’d been crying since they'd helped the man into the cab. Their nurse was a woman named Molly Gage a middle age mother of four expecting her first gran child in the fall. She’d been Hercules nurse when he'd gotten his surgery as well. She was a pretty, motherly, eternally smiling woman who reassured Laf that her would be fine and was in competent hands. Their doctor however was not so kind, Sara Hallert was stern, and impersonal. She spent much of their visit glaring at Lafayette and had once not so quietly asked Hercules if he would like to press charges. Molly had scoffed and tried to make them feel better after the woman left the room. She made silly jokes, quipped at her that someone as soft and sweet as Lafayette had dropped Herc, who was built like a brick shit house. It helped a little and she wrote down Hercules’s prescription, gave them both a kiss on the forehead before sending them on their way.

      "You’ve been brooding since we got home." Hercules voice was thick and muffled.

He was laying on the couch in a blue onesie watching the get down while Laf waited on him hand and foot, while of course maintaining minimal contact.

"I hit you." they whispered fluffing the pillow propping their boyfriend up.

“Yes you did, and I jumped out when you weren’t expecting it and grabbed you. It was an accident baby. Herc made grabby hands at them. "I want you to cuddle me and feed me string cheese." he whined.

Lafayette bit their lip eyeballing their boyfriend, they were afraid to hurt him again. Their hesitation made way for Hercules to grab them and pull them on top of himself locking his arms around them staring into the French persons soulful brown eyes. "String cheese Lafayette."

They burst into laughter leaning their forehead against their silly amour and kissing him gently. "My dear you have to let me up if you want string cheese."

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find my on either of my tumblr blogs either anbu1997 where my ask box is open and you can ask my about the fics on this site and ask what I have planned my side blog or sub blog is called the hamiljam and that is where I will post fic request and question I am always on Tumblr if I take a while to get to a question on ask it probably means I am busy with school


End file.
